


Can't Hold Us Down

by MrsKaylaCassin01



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Chris, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Johnny, Alpha Loki Laufeyson, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Sanaa, Alpha Zachary, Arranged Marriage, Breastfeeding, Claiming Love Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Girly Gabriel, Healing Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Omega Ashley Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Princess Lokia Laufeyson, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Saving the World, Shower Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, breast kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKaylaCassin01/pseuds/MrsKaylaCassin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the songs and TV show episode  "Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton", "Towards the Sun by Rihanna" from the movie "Home" soundtrack, and the episode called "Game Over" from my favorite show "The Haunting Hour" by R.L. Stine.</p><p>Warning: This movie is Rated-R and only for adults and teens, not appropriate for children to read.</p><p>Summary: The Laufeysons and the Winchesters are on a vacation at the Kalahari resort in Sandusky, Ohio. They play an unknown video game Zee-Town, but the Alphas Dean, Loki, and Sam ignored the warning of the game, so the couples gets trapped in the game but not knowing of what in the hell is going on. Until they found other friends and worked together until the three omegas got kidnapped by the three evil alphas. Will the Winchesters and Laufeysons make it and find the way home?</p><p>If you guys love this movie, please inbox me, if you dislike this movie, DON'T READ AT ALL. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> For my bestest friend in the whole wide world: my dearest bunny known as Ashley_Winchester_77

**[Scene 1]**

**(On a lovely sizzling vacation at the Kalahari resort, Ashley gets the X-Box started up as she suits up the cords while I plug in the game controllers, and the hotel door opens as Dean, Sam, and Loki returns from the grocery store, Dean walks to the refrigerator as he stores the sodas, Sam goes over to the cabinets as he places the snacks, and Loki puts the comedy movies on the table, Dean comes over to Ashley to smack her ass when he walks past her and when he reaches to his and Ashley's room, he asks)** "Honey bunny, are you having fun on this vacation with our crew?" asked Dean with a wicked smirk on his face as he gets into Ashley's cherry-pie scented thong as the song "Thong Song" by Sisqo plays on the radio and goes over to the couch to Ashley as he straddles on her lap.

_This thing right here, is lettin' all the ladies know, what guys talk about. You know, the finer things in life,_

**(Dean laughs)**

_Check it out! Ooh that dress so scandalous, and you know another nigga couldn't handle it, see ya shakin' that thang like who da ish, with a look in ya eye so devilish, uh, ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots, and ya cruise to the crews like connect the dots, not just urban she likes the pop. 'Cause she was livin' la vida loca,_

**(Dean thrusts his hips to the music and begins shaking his rump)**

_She had dumps like a truck, truck truck, thighs like what, what what, baby move your butt, butt butt. I think to sing it again, she had dumps like truck, truck truck, thighs like what, what what, all night long. Let me see that thong,_ **(Dean gets on all fours on the floor as he drops down and starts twerking like a stripper when he shows her thong on his bottom)**

**_(chorus)_ **

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na, baby make your booty go da na da na. Girl I know you wanna show da na da na. That thong th thong thong thong_

**(Sam rushes over to the radio and turns it off and gives Dean the 'what the fuck' bitch face on his features, and Dean throws his hands up in air with a amusing smile on his face as Loki and I crack up as my face turns orange as a sign of amusement, then Sam puts in an unknown game into the X-Box, and Dean spots the warning on the screen and says)**

"Look guys, there's a warning on this game" announced Dean.

**(Dean reads the warning out loud)**

**[This game is allowed to be played by one player, but is not allowed to be shared to other players for playing, or there will be consequeces]**

**(Dean scoffs cockily as he rolls his eyes, he states)**

"Well that's bullshit, it's like saying that I can't have pie for the rest of my life" said Dean as he starts fussing.

"Dean, sweetheart, maybe we should play a different game" said Ashley.

"But baby cakes-" whined Dean as he pouts like a three year old but got cut off by his omega.

"Dean, do I have to spank your butt?" asked Ashley slyly but scolded her husband in a motherly way.

"Hey, that's my job when we get nasty in bed" said Dean as he fingers Ashley's clit.

 **(Loki, Sam, and I cringed in disgust and yelled)** "DEAN!"

 ****(Loki speaks up)** ** "Look, Dean, you're my best friend and I love you, but we're trying to play a game here, not to hear your naughty fantasies" Loki reminded Dean in a friendly manner.

 **(I give my husband a 'really nigga' bitch face as I remind him)** "Babe, did you hear what that warning just said?! It told us that **'it cannot be shared to other players for playing or there will be consequences'** "  I reminded Loki as I scold him.

 **(The zombie pops into the screen and growls as it roars and Loki yells)** "Oh shit" stated Loki he hides his face into my breasts.

"Baby really?" I asked to my alpha as I shake my head with shame at him.

 **(The deep voice from game calls out)** "Welcome to Zee-Town, player number one" said the voice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, to hell with that dumb ass warning, come on baby cakes, pick up the game controller" said Dean to Ashley.

"Baby girl?" Loki called my nickname with a mischievous smile on his face waiting for me to pick the game controller as he pulls out his begging eyes.

"Damn it Loki, okay!" I growled irritably as I pick up the game controller and Sam picks up the third controller as well.

 **(Ashley and I look at each other like Shaggy and Scooby when bad situations happens as we stated in unison)** "I got a bad feeling about this" stated Ashley and I with the looks of fear on our faces.

**[End of Scene 1]**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Scene 2]**

**(Gabriel appears to Sam and hugs him as he kisses him in the lips and Sam grabs his ass possessively, Sam responds)** "Oh baby I've missed you! I was so worried. Where have you been?" asked Sam. 

"Heaven business honey, remember?" said Gabriel sweetly with a green apple popsicle in his mouth.

**(Sam throws his omega over his shoulder and states)** "Good night everyone and sleep well  **(Sam's tempting smirk begins to form as his kinky thoughts about his wife runs through his mind like crazy)** I know exactly what I'm going to do you my little minx of an angel" Sam smiled devilishly.

"Come on honey, time for your sweet torture!" said Dean slyly with lust in his green eyes as he carries his lover fireman style to his bed and closes the door as he dims the lights.

 ** **(As I take off my clothes to hop into the shower, then Loki's big boy brushes against my muffin cake as he grabs my tiny waist and he turns me around and begins making out with me, Loki whispers seductively into my ear)**** "I'm going to fuck you so rough that you can walk out of the shower bowlegged with my scent all over my beautiful omega wife of mine" stated Loki as he roughly lifts me up against the tile wall when he bites a new claiming mark on my sensitive spot between my neck and collarbone.

**(I moan loudly as I cling onto Loki and I wrap my legs around him as he licks a stripe down to my shoulder, and sucks a nipple into his mouth as he growls viciously possessive, I beg to him as I whine)**

"Loki please take me baby, please my alpha, please!" I begged as I whimpered.

"Okay my cinnamon muffin, here I come" replied Loki as he enters into my kitty cat with his might and fucks me in a medium speed. 

**(I wrap both of my arms around him and I moan louder than before when Loki keeps hitting my g-spot repeatedly with his strength and Loki groans as he gets turns on with my noises, I couldn't take it anymore and cums on his manhood as my kinky monster spill his seeds into my pussy, and came down from our high, as we were breathing heavy, we stated in unison)**

"Oh, I love you" Loki and I concluded at the same time as we make out once again.

 **(After making steamy love in the shower, we dressed into our cool pajamas and freshens up with perfume, lotion, deodorant, and chap-stick, then Loki carried me to our bed and puts me down gently as I whisper to my loyal hubby)** "Thank you for supporting me in my life and loving me, my loyal alpha" I reminded my husband as I drift off to sleep when he kisses my forehead.

**(Loki smiles at me as he pulls me close to him and he answers)**

"It's my job to keep you safe and happy under my power" said Loki as he falls into a dreamless sleep after Loki covered us in a soft blanket.

 **(It's 9:00 am in the morning, the sunshine wakes me while everyone else is still sleeping, the first thing I see is a trail of trash and rotten food in the kitchen when I begin to investigate the mess, I hear growling and snarling noise, then I roll my eyes in a sassy way as I said)** "Damn it Dean, stop fucking around for the love of Mike, and clean up your god damn mess!" I stated in a frustrated way.  

**(As I walk into the kitchen, then out of nowhere, a zombie comes out of the bathroom, then I turn white as a sign of fear as I scream at the top of my lungs, and I grab a skillet and swings on the zombie with one hard bang and it drops on the glass table, then the crew wakes up alerted out of their sleep, and Sam asks as he turns to me)**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Sam asked.

"A FUCKING ZOMBIE POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE WHEN I WAS INVESTIGATING THE MESS IN THE KITCHEN!" I stated with shaky hands and Loki picks me up like a baby.

"Baby girl, it's okay, hubby's here" mutters Loki calmly.

**(A zombie pops up like a mummy, and we all scream and ran into the room and Dean closes the door as he locks it, Ashley shrieked)**

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?! I'M SO SCARED!" Ashley panicked as she looks for a weapon.

**(The zombie breaks down the door as he enters into the room and and we all screamed but Dean didn't back down as he pulls out his gun and shoots it twice and it drops to the ground, then the zombie vanishes, then Loki states)**

"Bloody hell! I never in my eternal life see a zombie vanish like that" said Loki as his eyes widened slighty.

**(I break the silence)**

"Uh guys, this is going to sound insane, but I think we're in the Zee-Town video game" I stated as I turn white once again.

**[End of Scene 2]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene 3]**

**(We all stand in utter silence with confusion and fear on their faces, then Dean speaks up as his eyes widened)** "SON OF A BITCH! I thought the warning was a joke!"

**(I turn green as a sign of anger as I glare at Dean and I start raising my voice at him)** "WELL, WHO'S FUCKING FAULT IS THAT HUH?! THIS IS ALL YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' FAULT! THE WARNING ON THE GAME SAYS THAT **[This game is supposed to be played by one player, but is not allowed to be shared to others for playing or there will be cconsequences]** IF YOU WOULD'VE FIND A DIFFERENT VIDEO GAME FOR US TO PLAY WITH, NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE HAPPENED!  **(I take a deep breath and I calmly announced)** Look, Dean, I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but if we cooperate as a team to survive in Zee-Town, then we can make it and we can figure out how to get to our real home" I sternly stated.

"Okay, I agree with Princess Lokia!" Ashley stated as she raises her hand up.

**(We all stand in the middle of the floor and sticks our hands out in the middle as we yelled)** "TO THE SURVIVAL TO FIND A WAY HOME!" my crew and I declared as we throw our hands up in the air.

**(Dean states gleefully)** "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

**(We all walk out of the hotel, and enter into the foggy, gloomy nowhere of a broken town, Ashley spots an unknown box and she yells)**

"Guys! I think y'all need to see this, **(Ashley smiles brightly as she opens up the box)** look, this box is full of weapons" Ashley smirked as Dean squealed.

****(I picked out my ring that Loki gave me, I pressed a ring on my finger, and my glowing fuschia metal fists and my little stompers, the mysterious voice calls out)**** "Princess Lokia Laufeyson as Jacqui Briggs, for Player 1! **(Ashley picks out the green neon rope and the voice says her name)** , Ashley Winchester as Sonya Blade, for Player 2! **(Dean picks out the Johnny Cage shoes and some fistcuffs as it says the name Johnny Cage, and voice states)** , Dean Winchester as Johnny Cage, for Player 3! **(Loki grabs his staff as the voice call out)** , Loki Laufeyson as Kotal Kahn, for Player 4! **(Sam picks out the cowboy guns and the voice says)** , Sam Winchester as Erron Black, for Player 5! **(Gabriel picks out Kitana's fan blades as the voice says)** , Gabriel Winchester as Kitana, for Player 6!" the voice named me and the crew.

****(Out of the blue, the snarling zombies charge at us with quenching hunger rage in their eyes, then the voice declares)**** "Level 1, fight!" said the voice.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, IT'S JUICE AND JAM TIME, AND LET'S DO IT TO IT!" I yelled with determination.

****(We charge at the zombies as we begin to fight as the song "Kung Fu Fighting" by Cee Lo Green begins to play)** **

**[End of Scene 3]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Scene 4]**

_Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting, your mind becomes fast as lightning, although the future is a little bit frightening, **(Little bit frightening)**_

_It's the book of your life that you're writing, **(Life that you're writing)**_

_You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant ball of clay, you could be a work of art, if you just go all the way, now what would it take to break, I believe that you can bend, not only do you have to fight, but you have got to win._

_Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting, your mind becomes fast as lightning, although the future is a little bit frightening, **(Little bit frightening)**_ _It's the book of your life that you're writing, **(Life that you're writing)**_

 ** **(As a female doctor zombie comes up behind my husband, I blast her waist with my power fist and her guts flies away, and two vampire zombie guys run towards me as I charge my fist in the air and smashes it to the ground when I yell and grunt at the same time as the broken road begins to shake towards the other zombies, and the zombies vanish)**** "Ohhhhhh hiiiiyaaaa!" I grunted as I smash the ground with my fist like Cecil from Spy Kids 4.

  _Yo_ _u are a natural, why is it so hard to see? Maybe it's just because, you keep on looking at me, the journey's a lonely one, so much more than we know, but sometimes you've got to go, go on and be your own hero_

**(As Dean does the split, he punches the fat girl's crotch and knees her in the head, but the crouching zombie girl was coming up behind Dean, Ashley swings her rope and hits the girl, she falls to the ground as she vanishes, Dean blows a kiss at his wife as a sign of thank you, Ashley winked at him and continues fighting)**

__Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting, **(Kung Fu Fighting)**__

_Your mind becomes fast as lightning, although the future is a little bit frightening, **(Little bit frightening)**_

_It's the book of your life that you're writing, **(Life that you're writing)**_

_You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant ball of clay, you could be a work of art, if you just go all the way, now what would it take to break, I believe that you can bend, not only do you have to fight, but you have got to win_

**(Sam shoots his bullet to the zombie boy, as Sam wasn't paying attention to the zombie police officer behind him, Gabriel throws his fan blade at the police officer, and it falls to the ground as it vanishes, and Gabriel winks at Sam and goes back slicing the zombie dog's head off)**

_'Cause everybody is Kung Fu Fighting, **(Kung Fu Fighting)** yo_ _ur mind becomes fast as lightning!_

**(As my squad and I annihilated all of the zombies, the voice says)** "The Winchesters and the Laufeysons wins, flawless victory! Get ready for Level 2 tomorrow!" said the voice.

 **(** **My crew and I ran to a nearest shelter and Sam and Dean latches the door tightly shut, and Gabriel and I spot the two strangers, Gabriel bends to my ear and asks)** "What do we do?" Gabriel whispered.  

"I don't know Gabe" I whispered back.

**[End of Scene 4]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Scene 5]**

**(The asian stranger points his gun towards me and my team as he asks)** "Now, who the fuck are you guys?" the asian stranger asked.

"I'm Princess Lokia Laufeyson, the queen of Asgard, this is my husband Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief and the king of Asgard, this is my best friend and her husband Ashley and Dean Winchesters, and this is Dean's brother Sam, and his wife Gabriel" I gleefully introduced the team and myself to the two companions.

"Well your Majesty, I'm Johnny  **(Johnny points his shoulder to his friend as he shrugs)** and this is my best bud Benny" Johnny smirked a friendly look.

"How did you guys ended up here? Wait, did someone ignored the warning?" Benny asked as he looks at me.

"Yes and it's all my fault because I'm the one who dragged us into this mess, I thought that the warning was just a hoax" Dean honestly stated as he looks down with sadness.  

 **(Ashley cups her husband's face with her hands as she shakes her and reminds him smoothly)** "Baby, don't be so down on yourself , look, we all know that you didn't mean for this mess to happen, but remember what Prince said **[If we cooperate as a team to survive in Zee-Town and figure out how to get home, then we can make it through]** " replied Ashley as she kisses her husband when she pulls him into her loving embrace.

 ** **(Benny shows the squad and I the map that he and Johnny drew as he explains)**** "Okay guys, check this out, I know that these **(Benny points his finger on the bank of his map)** sons of bitches are going to be at the bank tomorrow for Level 2, but all we need is a plan" Benny demanded.

 **(Loki speaks up)** "Well maybe on all of the selected locations of where the zombies is going to be, we can at least set baits and traps there before we attack the fuckers" suggested Loki.

"Well your Majesty, sounds perfect, it's show time" said Benny with a wide smile on his face.

****[End of Scene 5]** **

 


	6. Chapter 6

**[Scene 6]**

**(Benny and the squad sets up the traps to the selected locations, I'm laying down on a soft queen bed, tears running down to my cheeks as I turn blue as a sign of sadness, Loki wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him as he lays down on the opposite side, facing me, he asks as he runs his fingers through my long wavy hair)** "Baby girl, what's the matter? Is it about Dean's mistake?" Loki asked as he kisses my forehead and soothes my tears away.

 **(I shake my head)** "No baby it's not that, it's just that I'm scared and I want to go home to see our babies, Arianna and Austin" I stated honestly to my alpha as I lay my head on his chest.

"Sweetheart, remember what Ashley said to Dean ****[If we work together as a team and try to figure out how to get home, then we can survive and make it through Zee-Town]**** , I know for damn sure that together **(Loki cups my cheeks with both of his hands to have me look at him)** , we can eliminate all of those snarling sons of bitches out there, and try to find a way home, you just got to have faith and strength baby, you're a clever and a strong woman, you can do it baby girl, I believe in you!" Loki sternly stated as he kisses me and pulls me into his lap, then embraces me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you honey, you just made me so happy just now" I gleefully stated as I turn pink when I rest my head on his shoulder.

 ** **(As the crew and I walked up to a infested bank,the mysterious voice calls out as the zombies appears out of nowhere as the song "Firestarter" by The Prodigy begins to play)**** "Level 2, fight!" the voice demanded.

_I'm the trouble starter, fucking instigator. I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated, I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter_

**(The squad and I begin to charge at the zombies like we're in a war, Loki stabs the old lady's throat with his staff as he performs a Kotal Kahn Mortal Kombat X-Ray, then he twists his staff in a angle as his staff is still in the lady's throat, then Loki knees the lady in the face, the old lady vanishes, then my squad and I looked at Loki and exclaimed)**

"Holy mother of God!" we exclaimed after we watched Loki's X-Ray move.

"Remember, zombie crisis! We don't have much time right now" Loki reminded the team.

**(The squad and I resumes back to fighting, as the vampire zombie baby comes up behind Sam, I blast the baby's face off, and Sam tips his hat at me as a thank you, and I wink at him friendly, and goes back to fighting)**

_I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated yeah. I'm the pain you tasted, well intoxicated. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter_

**(Gabriel throws his fan blade at the zombie nurse as it creeps up behind Ashley, then Ashley whips her rope at the vampire zombie dog as it charges behind Dean, and Dean blows a kiss at his wife once again, she winks at him and continues fighting, Johnny uses his Kenshi sword to slice the ice cream dude's head off, then slice off his legs)**

_I'm the self inflicted, mind detonator yeah, I'm the one infected, twisted animator. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, starter, starter, starter_

**(After the team and I eliminated all of the zombies, the voice says)** "The Winchesters, Laufeysons, Cassie Cage and Kenshi wins, flawless victory! Get ready for Level 3 tomorrow!" the voice instructed.

**(The team and I ran back to the shelter, as Benny and Sam were the last ones, they both locked and sealed the door nice and shut, Dean asks the squad)**

"Are you guys okay?" Dean asked as he begins to breathe heavily from running too much.

 **(The crew and I nodded, I announce to the crew as I go to kitchen to fix them something to eat)** "Okay squadlins, I'm going to fix dinner" I gleefully reminded the crew who is all sitting at the dinner table.

 ** **(After cooking and cleaning, I bring the all the double bacon cheeseburgers, the burger king fries, a huge homemade apple pie with a lot of whipped cream, and sodas, I say to the hungry hippos)**** "There you go munchkins, eat up, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" I reminded the team.

 ** ** **(I turn to my husband and says)****** "But baby, that stunt you did at that bank, I'd never in my life seen you do that to a person before, like I'm absolutely shocked! Baby, you got to teach how to do that" I said to Loki.

"Then baby girl I will when we get home, I promise" answered Loki as his smile widens a little.

**(As we yawned a victory, ate dinner and cleaned up our mess, the Winchesters slept together, my husband and I slept together, but Johnny and Benny slept in different beds, resting up for Level 3 tomorrow)**

****[End of Scene 6]****


	7. Chapter 7

**[Scene 7]**

**(It's 6:00 am in the morning, the dawn begins to kiss my eyes, then I hear a glass cup break on the floor, I press my ring on my finger to summon my hammer hands and stompers as I sneak out of my bed, tip toeing to the kitchen to investigate the noise, when I made it to the kitchen, I see a vampire zombie cat on top of the shelf and launches towards me, and I blast it into million pieces, and the squad wakes up out of sleep, ready to attack, then Benny asks as he looks at me)** "What the fuck happened in here your highness?" asked Benny.

"Well I heard a noise in the kitchen, and I came in here to investigate, until I saw a vampire zombie kitty cat, **(I raised my fist)** I killed it when it charged at me, but I know for damn sure that the front door was sealed shut, the last I've seen it!" I honestly explained to Benny.

 **(Benny pats my shoulder)** "Well good thinking Princess Lokia" Benny chuckled.

 **(Dean announces to the crew)** "Time to kick some zombie asses, where is the next location Johnny? !" Dean asked to Johnny.

 **(As Johnny grabs the map, he responds)** "It's going to be at the grocery store, we need to go there like right now!" Johnny suggested.

"Okay team, let's get jiggy with it!" Sam stated as he opens the door and runs out the door first.

**(The team and I ran to the infected grocery store, as the zombies came out of the freezer room, the deep voice demands as the song "Breathe" by The Prodigy begins to chime in the background)**

"Level 3 fight!" the voice commanded.

_Breathe with me, breathe the pressure, come play my game, I'll test ya. Psychosomatic addict, insane! Inhale, inhale, you're the victim_

**(As the police woman comes up behind Ashley, she blows a death kiss to the zombie police woman as she performs the Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat X-Ray move, she wraps her rope on the zombie's neck as she break the zombie's spine with her back, then Ashley hits the woman's skull with the back of her head, and throws the woman on the ground, after Ashley's x-ray stunt, the crew and I looked at her and said)** "OH SHIT!" chanted the crowd and I with a surprised look on our faces.

"Guys, resume to the zombie apocalypse!" Ashley stated as she whips the vampire zombie girl who was sneaking up on me.

__Come play my game, exhale, exhale, exhale_ _

**(As the fat zombie cashier comes up behind Johnny, I shouted)** "Hey assface!  **(The fat guy turns around when I punch the cashier two times as I display the Jacqui Briggs Mortal Kombat X-Ray move, I scrambled the cashier's ribs with hard punches, then I uppercut him in the jaw, as he flies up in the air, I jump up high like the Hulk and gives a hard punch into his spine, and the squad looks at me with astonished expressions on their face)** Come on guys, there's zombies on our asses you know!" I reminded the crew in a kindly manner as I go back to fighting off zombies.

 ** **(As the team and I destroyed all of the zombies, then the voice declares)**** "The Winchesters, Laufeysons, Cassie Cage and Kenshi wins, flawless victory! Get ready for Level 4 tomorrow!" the voice demanded once again.

 ** **(As we all ran back to the shelter, as Johnny and Loki were the last ones, they both locked up the door and sealed it shut tightly, as I go to the back door when everybody else is resting, Dean grabs my wrist and snarls through his gritted teeth)**** "What in the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Dean asked as growls viciously.

"Dean, you're being fucking ridiculous right now, you know that?! I'm going outside to get me some fresh air, like did you forget the fact that I'm the queen of Asgard, and I can defend myself" I scoffed at Dean as I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not being ridiculous Prince, it's called **'looking out for you'** , don't you get it?! Those sons of bitches out there are hunting us down like we're fucking preys!" Dean said defiantly in a stern way.

 **(I growled at Dean angrily as I try to wiggle his hand off of my wrist, but his grip tightens as he clenched his jaw as a sign of him getting pissed off)** "LET GO OF ME DEAN!" I snarled at Dean furiously.

 **(Dean grabs my arms)** "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Dean stated in a fatherly way.

 **(I shake out of his grip, then Dean slaps me hard, I fall on the floor as I turn blue and green at the same time when I look up at Dean and shakes my head as my eyes tear up, Dean speaks up as he shakes his head as he takes a few steps towards me)** "Prince, I'm so so sorry, pl-please forgive me" said Dean as he tries to get close to me but it was too late.

 **(I got up and ran away crying, and Dean chases behind me as he yells and stop at the same time)** "PRINCE PLEASE, COME BACK, I'M SORRY!" Dean shouted as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, and turns around as he runs back to the shelter.

**[End of Scene 7]**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**[Scene 8]**

**(Loki goes up to Dean and asks)** "Have you seen Prince?" Loki asked to Dean.

**(Dean takes a shaky deep breath and looks straight into Loki's eyes as he explains)** "She ran away dude, she tried to get some fresh air, and I tried to warn her about going outside alone, she refused to listen and keeps repeating that she can defend herself, and she needed fresh air, then that's when I pulled her back, and she tried to get away, but I slapped some sense into her. I tried to apologize to her but it was too late, she ran away, I'm so sorry Loki" said Dean to Loki as he looks down with shame.

**(Loki's features turn into anger as he turns into his Jotunn form as he growls viciously possessive and grabs Dean by his chest with both of his hands as the Johnny and Ashley walks into the madness and so did Benny, Gabriel, and Sam)** "You son of bitch! **(Loki pins Dean to a nearest wall as he yells in his demonic voice)** "YOU DIDN'T STOP HER FROM RUNNING AWAY?! AND YOU DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WIFE BECAUSE BOTTOM LINE, I WOULD'VE KNOCKED YOU THE FUCK OUT!" Loki shrieked at Dean angrily as he starts throwing punches at Dean.

**(Johnny and Sam breaks up Loki and Dean as Johnny pulls Loki back and Benny yells)** "CALM THE HELL DOWN!" demanded Benny.

**(Ashley looks at Dean as her tears fill up her eyes as she shakes her head with shame, and she runs to her and Dean's room, she lays down on their bed, shredding tears, and that's when Dean walks and lays down next to her as he speaks)** "Baby, let me explain-" Dean stated to Ashley but cut off by Ashley as she yelled.

"BULLSHIT DEAN! I can't believe that you let my best friend run away! She's like a little sister to me **(Ashley looks at Dean with ferocity in her eyes as she breathes really hard through her nose)**  IPROMISE YOU ONE THING, IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER, I SWEAR DEAN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE VERY SORRY!" Ashley barked at Dean angrily. **(Ashley turns back to her spot as Dean walks out of the room and goes to the refrigerator to grab him a root beer, and he sits down and drinks up, Johnny goes up to Dean and asks)**

"Dean are you okay" Johnny asked to Dean.

"I''ll be alright, baby cakes is angry at me for letting Prince run away, this is all my fault, I'm a fucking screw-up" Dean shrieked to Johnny.

****(Johnny shakes his head)****

"Dean, that's not true at all! It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll find Princess Lokia!" stated Johnny as he pats Dean's back and walks away to his room.

**(Dean looks at his soda can with rage, and he throws it against the wall as he puts his head down, and breaks down crying)**

**[End of Scene 8]**

****


	9. Chapter 9

**[Scene 9]**

**(I walk into the foggy wilderness as I stop right by the ice cream shop Creamie Cold, then I call my husband, and he picks up his phone as he responds in panic mode)** "Baby girl, where are you at? I'm really worried about you baby!" Loki panicked as his anxiety runs into his voice with shaky hands.

"I'm at a ice cream shop, Creamie Cold, and in a middle of a foggy, misty no where" I answered to my husband.

 **(I see a handsome guy with blue eyes, long blond locks, and he looks up and down at me as he asks in a low, predatory voice)** "Well, well, well, what a beautiful omega woman like you is doing out here all alone, in this contaminated and nasty wilderness?" the alpha guy asked me.

"Well I just wanted some fresh air, probably explore a little" I replied.

 **(The stranger walks around me dangerously as he looks at my curvy frame, and runs his fingers through my crinkly long hair, and he says)** "Well I guess I'll explore with you then. You must be a real go-getter?" 

 **(I turn white as a sign of fear and purple as a sign of my instincts signals that something is wrong, I tell the stranger)** "Look I need to go back home, my husband is probably worried about me, I don't want any trouble, please!" I stated as I turn away to walk away, but he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him.

"Well sweetie, I'm afraid that you are going to be stuck with me, and now I'm your new husband" the alpha stranger chuckled as his grip tightens when his hand covers my mouth as I scream.

 **(As Loki eavesdrops on his phone of what's going on in the background at my end, he becomes angry as he yells)** "LET MY WIFE GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! PUT ONE FINGER ON HER, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Loki shrieked as he gets angry when he crushes the sides of his phone with his super strength.

"BABY! HELP ME! LOKI!!!!" I screamed as the stranger threw me into his van, then my phone drops on the ground as it disconnects and it hangs up.

 **(As the connection drops between me and Loki, Loki panicks)** "Baby? Baby?! Prince baby, answer me!" Loki sternly stated as he turns into his Jotunn form.

 **(Loki screams as he throws his phone to the nearest wall as he screams in frustration in his demonic voice)** "MOTHERFUCKER!"

 **(Loki puts his fingers through his hair as he leans to a wall, Sam asks)** "Loki, what the hell is going on?!" Sam asked to Loki.

"Some son of a bitch snatched up Prince, **(Loki turns to Dean as he growls, then walks to Dean and grabs him by his shirt and pins him to the wall)** thanks to him because it's his fault for letting my wife run away without stopping her! If you wouldn't slap my omega wife, Prince wouldn't have to be in that wilderness!" Loki stated with ferocity.

 **(Gabriel steps in as he yells to my husband)** "OKAY, OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH! **(Gabriel takes a deep breath and he states smoothly)** Look your Majesty, you need to stay calm, but first, let Dean go, second, listen to me, I know how much you love Prince, we all love her as well, **(Gabriel turns to the squad as he asks)** am I lying guys?"

 **(The team responds)** "No, not at all!" the squad replied.

 **(Gabriel turns back to Loki)** "Everything will be okay, if we work together to finish off the zombies and finding Prince, then we will survive and I know it for damn sure! So who's with me?! **(Gabriel puts his hand in the middle, then Sam's lands on top of his wife's hand as others stuck their hands in the middle)** " Gabriel asks as his gaze looks for Loki's response.

"Now let's finish this quest and save Prince!" the squad chanted.

  **[End of Scene 9]**

 


End file.
